


Shards of Past

by ladydemolatron



Series: Appleseed Nexus  series [1]
Category: Appleseed (Manga), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyberpunk, F/M, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydemolatron/pseuds/ladydemolatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mine new Fanfic concerning Appleseed Ex Machina and Deus Ex( propably some of events will be referencing DXHR ) . Can go noncannon and AU as this is set after Ex Machina movie. Im rating this M as next chapters can go intense in some of content and thats mine First M Fic.  Story will have 2 arcs in it as second will go onto original story with Cyberpunk/Conspiracy theme in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Olympus City

Chapter 1. Welcome to Olympus city.

Alice Dark would not remember if this strange dream would end anytime as she sleeped. She thinked that this would only take month but not whole 140 years after their freezing . She just opened her eyes to see an nice hospital room that had very large window from what would been seen some aicraft but it had an monitors and given news of whats been going on the world. Only shocked here that she heard date of 4 June of 2144 year. She was been too long asleep, and well she panickly goed her eyes on the room too see if her boyfriends was anywhere around but she not seen him. She clutched also painfully her chest to see if there is her medalion but seen it on table, and for irony this is further future she thinked to herself.

The doors opened automatically and well for irony doctors there also doned normal doctors suit still even. She only needed one answer still- what happened with her boyfriend.

"Oh I see that are you awake then well. We will first do normal medical procedures for disfrozen humans then you can ask any of question since you are comming from frozen slumber as it was been dated to 2028 year."

Well the thing in reality gone gladly as Alice Dark been healthy female before freezing, and well this new world also fascinated her, but also she was been worried still.

As those people seen her she was been an beautiful 33 years old woman with her dark brown hair and well brown eyes that reminded some of people of deep chocolate colour. She also had her look of writer and adventurer as she wanted to know more about new world, maybe to get an job as writer for newspapers if those still existed there.

" I want only one answer. Mine boyfriend. Is he alive or awake well ?" She responded, still hiding her worried tone

" Yes he is alive but for now is not propably awake like you been some seconds earlier. The group what finded you and him frozen transported you from main land to our city what is called Olympus, well you never known but after your freezing world went to hell by III and IV global war that destroyed life on Earth and all people lived in shelters and underground cities before our again glorious regain of surface what happended on 2099 year. Also you two been transported her by our ESWAT team after they getted distress signal from surface . Also we regained an technology of making cyborgs again and thats why your boyfriend isn't there as he is in out other hospital that takes care of Cyborgs."

" I see" she talked back" Only now Im going again fresh as I need now to find somehow an job as I propably not have any cash to get home or needed things now".

Different P.O.V- same time or rather later in day. Olympus City Cyborg hospital

He just awakened some time later than Alice Dark in Human Hospital and automatically noticed an change of Date on his Infolink as it showed an 4 June of 2144 year. So much into future he tough, this hospital looked as advance as it also had an wide glass on window and automatic door. Only one thing what he feared was been that he not seen an Alice Dark.

Outside door been an conversation how miraculous been to get out from deep frozen slumber an Cyborg, as what he heard the technology of making cyborg in that reality was been again from scratch and involved implanting human mind to whole robotic body that nearly maked them robots than cyborg as only living thing was mind. Also that technology maked them vulnerable to too deep freezing sleep so Cryogenics there been cancelled as tech. Only words like some kind of SWAT Team had found his and second one Shelter by suddenly apperaring distress signal that not showed before and it maked to send an research teams of city in search of source and they found Shelter where he and Female was been frozen. Also this spiked his hope as it told that Alice was been really all time alive but in other place or another hospital. Only if he would stand up, he would try to find where she was.

After an try to get onto normal standing position he tried to walk around room for first and well, now to try sneak out the hospital to get find his only one Alice Dark. He also needed answer why he was separated from her in insant.

Also well this maked in insant awareness that old propably Cyborg type is on the loose as Doctors noticed an disappearing of the patient and well called the forces. As for now he wasn't been armed so that not mattered to use weaponry as not all people would be automatically evil well.

Alice Dark after discharge well started to get marvelousnes of new place she was going to live again until she by accident stumbled on someone who was been cloacked.

" Im sorry-" Her words where been not ended as she seen who it was as he decloacked himself and she got automatically happy tears.

" Adam. I just missed you so much, they well separated us from ourselfes. And well what are you doing there here not rather in Hospital." She automatically inquired.

" Well. I been separated from news so also they not told me anything that you can be alive or awake, and rather i taken an slightly more escape tactic to find out if you are alive"

Well they did not noticed that whole reunion was been seen by also an uncommon pair. An human and Cyborg. The human was female too , with short dark blonde hair and green eyes, clothed with casual clothes what had an red colour. The Cyborg been a slight higher than her, he had an six green eyes on face not to mention an hidden ones. Also he had of colour that would been an gunmetal gray.

"I don't see chief to intervence there, the pair just got reunited, well I can admit that Cyborg given an annoyance there as he dissapeared from hospital but he not did any wrong agains people of Olympus so we can assume he is okay. But still he needs an Checkup from doctor and our Cybernetics specialists."

" If you tell that Deunan we can actually close the case as I see this not gives wrong to city. So case is closed"

She smiled before ending call.

" Well we are going to talk to our romancing birds" Asked Cyborg what in name was Briaeos Hecantonheirs as thats been name well of his model.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to Olympus E.S.W.A.T team

Welcome to Olympus E.S.W.A.T team .

3 months later- Olympus City.

After that fateful reunion well 3 months passed by. Alice got her first job in new world as writer to one of Olympus Electronical magazines so she got one of her prefered jobs. She only was sad that she not reunited with her mother but well It ended that she was not alive now as that third World War toke many people lifes and well also her mothers too so she was trulry alone now and that saddened her that she needed to gain new friends as well.

Also in matter of her boyfriend, he got job well he woluntered again to S.W.A.T team, as all old documents of his firing from old police force was destroyed in wake of third World war so he could again retake same job as he have now clear history and he chosen to join up Olympus team as well to protect the city from any dangers.

She was as well afraid for that development but he talked her to trust him, that he will be safe, but she knew that one of Augments propably been in use also to force her trust in his choose of job, and that he will be safe.

25 September 2144 year- Olympus ESWAT tower.

Many Olympus citizen well stopped near when watched an maybe an old version of Cyborg incomming to the Olympus ESWAT tower. Thats been an rare sight as those were dead after those 2 new World Wars, since current tech cyborgs were been mostly an humans brains implanted to metallic body like one of resident ESWAT memver Brianeos Hecatonhires showed, not fusion of man and machine this new one showed, as he retained an human look, not whole metallic armour on sight.

Also well on lobby of tower he meeted up with another team member what been an human female Deunan.

" Oh i see that you finally chosen to join us"- She just talked.

"I had an hard time to actuall please well Alice that she don't need to worry for me when Im going onto duty I did in mine human days on 2022 year when I been just like you as SWAT officer so I know what to do in this job clearly, no explain is needed only that I can have encounters with new class of Cyborgs there".

This was been shocking to her well. An Cyborg who was been SWAT officer, well she someday will maybe find out how he was been in past if some of sources would be marked as recovered from War dissapearance as some of data ended classified.

Main meeting room. Olympus ESWAT HQ, sometime later

" I chosen sir to recommend him as I never seen an Cyborg to be able to cloak, that technology is for now actually again in tests as oure researches are trying to get lost tech working and now, we gets Cyborg with that tech but working alive in our city, when he have no clue what happened while been frozen those many years as well" - Deunan talked to her chief who also been chief of whole team.

" Fact Deunan. Most of our Cyborgs are now looking as more robotic as this is recovered technology, thats also suprise me when medics in Cyborg Medical center told in private call that one we recovered is an perfect fusion of Machine and Man as looking for his organic appearance, we thinked that Cyborgs from III and IV World War should been looking like ones of ours and now this would be suprising to see living lost technology, well we should take him when behind some research on that cloak technology would take place."

"Also sir I wanted to tell that he camed with me but I talked to him to stay on outside"

" You have mine premission to bring him in"

" Yes Sir"

Well after an long time and evaluation, Adam becamed an part of ESWAT team. Also now somehow his appearance slightly increased on some of new bets like how much killing some day new face can bring in rivarly with resident cyborg there Brianeos Hecatonhires. He tried to be outta those things as hist first meeting with that Cyborg in beginning give him uneasy feel as also to see that Olympus Cyborgs looked like more robotic than human for him. He still would not forget that look of six green sensors the other cyborg had on his silver metallic face that only would like mirror bring an image of his one.

But well this would been an job he strived for as he needed someday to burn his adrenaline also still he wanted to be alive for longer time as somehow this thing reminded him older times where he thinked on well proposing to Alice but never got chance to do that maybe now he will be capable to do that.

AN2: Maybe tommorow I will make chapter that would show PoV of some Olympus ESWAT members concerning apperance of Jensen and well his joining of team :)


	3. Chapter 3- Reminiscence of Half Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be little reminiscing of pasts of 2 cyborg members of Olympus E.S.W.A.T team.

Chapter 4- Reminiscences of Half-machines.

Olympus City E.S.W.A.T headquaters weapon training site year 2144. 

In the huge training site well this day was comming to combat evaluation of new cyborg in team , the one what been salvaged from icy sleep when reconnaisannce team from Olympus city was been sended to investigate strange signal what have been found broad casting from destroyed after 2 WorldWide wars normal schorched Earth land. In end they found old looking Nuclear shelter with 2 alive people frozen in it. Now they been an part of Olympus society: One as Human, second as Cyborg with not known technology and well their relation ship reminded of another known here couple knewn as Deunan Knute and Brianeos Hecatonhires. Also well The Female known as Alice Dark, healthy Human Female chosen to be writer for one of Olympus City online magazine when her Partner chosen to woluntee as E.SWAT operative in protection of this city from any danger. That well been their patch but after work whole pair would be seen together in normal life of Olympus City. Well now for him it was been an first time of work in ESWAT division and well he found still it similiar as his old work as he been in Past an SWAT in now not exsisting human city known as Detroit when he been on force but now he was been trained how to pilot Exo-suit, combat other cyborgs what camed from new technology. Then well comed an training with the weapons, what maked some of ESWAT officers to agape as style of newcomer was slightly similiar when handling dually wielding some of weapons like their resident Cyborg what been an partner of Human Female Deunan Knutes, named Brianeos Hecatonhires, but this one was been more human in look than Brianeos, as in past when wars camed most of Cyborgs tried too look like human than completly robotic like the Cyborgs now looked.

Brianeos wanted also to come to the armoury and well Shooting range when he heard an intense shooting sesion inside it. The Cyborg been intrested an well entered to see some of his colleagues from E.SWAT there also. Well almost some from team there been too watching new Cyborg in Team shooting. He well was been dressed now in ESWAT armour and well gotten to dual wield machine guns and he blazed most of targets in shooting range with good accurance too. Some of human members been agape from this as their accuracy was got from years of experience and newcomer looked like he don't needed to train as he did it naturally but some thinked that this was been from Cyborgization what he received. Some of damaged data of him still existed within Olympus Libraires as it called also that he was been an experimented in youth to not reject Cyborg threatment what he got in 2027 year as fatal injuries when he was been private security for one of Augmentation firms. But well that data only told on his employment and skills, not all things gotten salvaged as most of them ended destroyed in III war or IV one.

He just ended the shooting as cases for Machineguns rounds dropped onto floor empty and all was been greeted with destroyed with very skilled accuracy and well most tought what when he was capable of destroying static targets that been on fast speeds, no mention what he can do to normal living ones, as well that thing with his Cloak also been livid rumour as Whole ESWAT team was been assingned on targeting him when he somehow vanished from Olympus Cyborg Hospital. Deunan and Brianeos been tasked on finding him only to see that target had reunited with someone from his past what been called Alice Dark, what been an normal human female what in past been an writer for one of Detroit Magazine and in end joined one Of Olympus magazines to work on similiar position as she told she is not one with like to do violent things she rather loves to do normal writer jobs, and it suits her mostly. And well she chosen to get friends quickly too as she befriended some of ESWAT officers too.

Alice Dark Flashback:

She just automatically gotten very well with Deunan Knutes and Brianeos Hecatonhires as well new Friendship spanned automatically, well whole trio was been in one of Olympus Parks what had plants and greeny scene as this was been rare in Post nuclear world.  
" I just need one thing. I know that he chosen to work in your division and to help city as we had some talk about this. Only I plead. Keep him alive when I cannot be near him Deunan, and you Brianeos. I know Adam to well that he will do stupid things as we meeted in Past in 2027 year in Naval Base of Belltower.For First we been escapees from that place, as I been an candidate to be in one of secret Illumianti projects as they needed some woman to be Cyborgized to become Human- computer hybrids and I been captured, but when he camed there from his cell he also gotten me free before they would do any of dangerous experiments on me. Also about whole thing we in first look never thinked that we can try to feel anything what would make us couple but we did it. I fallen too fast onto love and well in End he also beacuse If i never easilly seen him sometimes he camed to see what Im doing etc, and one of days in 2028 well it ended that when he stayed for longer period, when I got new work, he camed and showed for me his feelings. Now Im still happy that I have him alive, but I want not to see him dead."

" Don't worry Alice" Deunan answered " We will watch him when on dangerous missions, I know now that he can be useful with his cloacking trick and well all people in ESWAT rather watch after eachover what is in team, he would be an good addin to team as we not had any new cyborg there" She replied with smile.

" About that cloacking trick, that is one of his Augments as he called that Glass cloacking system better to tell that to you all now but well this tech can be unknown to Olympus scientists as well Cyborgs like him are dead mostly, also He well when been human he had rather Blue eyes when he told me all his past, no one knows about that as He is mostly secretive to whom he can share things as I know that is Cop thinghy, And I thing he would not tell who is his friend or Close one as I know that Cops or SWAT officers are rather fastly getting enemies".

End of Flashback.

That Also Brianeos remembered. He slighlty once seen what newcomer did to some of thugs when they tried to attack him. He disarmed them easilly, and well one what had machine gun ended having hurted his hand and wrist after unexpectly man deployed somehow an wristblade propably from his Cyborged arms, whole specifications of Man Cyborg Technology intrested him as this one has near same potential his Hecatonhires combat chasis has, as he and Adam would be equal strenght and abilities now in this work only Brianeos for now had advantage as he would see in any degree as he ahd more Eye sensors and well new comer would cloak himself and easilly use any weapon or disarm people and that been would give good thing to work and find out what new one would do with his Cyborg Technology.


End file.
